


Can't blame me.

by UnamusedFangirl



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: A little bit of winmin, Anal Sex, Hanji/Levi BROTP, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Masturbation, Office AU, Office Sex, eren and Levi being thirsty for each other, eren has a nice ass, eren is sassy too, hanji being prying, ill make levi extra thirsty for Eren because I can., sassy Eren is the best Eren.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnamusedFangirl/pseuds/UnamusedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had his eyes set on his assistant for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't blame me.

'' How long do you plan on eye-fucking Eren?'' Levi stared at the brunette for her sudden comment, mouth slightly agape.

'' Pardon? ''

''Oh you heard what I said, shorty. So how long do you plan to wait before jumping his bones?'' Hanji replied, with her shit eating grin plastered onto her face. It was 7:00 in the morning. It was way too early for Levi to be dealing with Hanji's shit. At least there was no one else at the office right now. If anyone heard their conversation about Levi's stupid high school girl crush, he'll have no choice but to submit into murdering them.

''Levi, I'm waiting.~'' Hanji teased.

''Why don't you go fuck yourself.'' Hanji laughed.

''You need to get laid, Levi. Might help with your _short_ temper you know?''

''My sexual business is none of your concern. Besides he's twenty one. I'm eight years older than him. He probably wants someone more his age.''

''Levi, stop thinking like that. The only thing that's between you and Eren is the stupid fucked up stories you make up. Maybe Eren likes older guys, you don't know if he does and you wont if you don't even try.''

''Yeah, yeah, now get your stinky big ass off of my desk. You'll get shit stains on it.''

''Rude, my ass is perfectly fine.''

''Bullshit.'' Levi replied, flicking Hanji off.

''Oh Levi, you're too cute.'' 

'' You're too much of a bitch.''

''I'll agree with you that I'm one hell of a bitch.'' Hanji stated with pride.

''Shut the fuck up.'' Levi groaned. How were they even friends? Why did Levi even tolerated her in the first place? He wants caffeine so much right now. Some black coffee with a little milk would definitely ease his annoyed mood. Black coffee cures _everything_.

''Hey, I'm just being a helpful friend. If you're seriously into Eren, go for it. I am 100% sure that he likes you back. I can practically _smell_ the sexual tension coming from you two.''

''Oh gosh Hanji, we don't even know if he's gay or not.'' Levi retorted, rolling his silvery blue eyes.

''That, my friend, is something I highly doubt you need to worry about. The kid is totally gay. I can _feel_ it.'' Erwin commented, startling the other two as he came Levi's office, his charming smile on his face.

''Dear lord, eyebrows, _you_ too?'' Levi rubbed his temples. This conversation is giving him a massive headache. Isn't there something more interesting to talk about than his pathetic excuse of a love life?

''Hey Erwin.'' Hanji grinned at the blonde.

''Do either of you have the decency of _not_ rubbing your abnormally large noses into my life?''

''We do,'' Hanji responded, '' Just that we _chose_ not to.''

''Besides it's really sad to see you always ogling at Jaeger's ass whenever he's not looking. '' Erwin interjected as Levi glared at him.

''I do not _always_ stare at his ass.'' Levi said in his defense. 

''You do.'' His two friends replied in unison with Hanji smiling as she knows she's correct, and Erwin smirking.

''Okay, so what if I do. Erwin stares at Armin's ass all day too.'' Levi pointed out.

''But see, he's my boyfriend. That's basically in my birth right that I can stare at his ass and get away with it.'' ''Fuck the both of you.''

''Oh, oh, maybe you haven't fucked Eren yet because you want him to fuck you! That's it isn't it? You're a huge uke that want's Jaeger's Sunny D inside of that tight little virgin ass of yours!'' At this Levi snapped.

''Both of you, _get out_ '' Levi demanded, pointing a slender finger towards the door, with Hanji snickering like a maniac. Levi glanced at the clock. It was 7: 38 and Levi already regrets waking up today.

~*~*~*~*~*~

''Someone's in a pissy mood already this morning?'' Eren commented as he stepped into Levi's office.

''Believe me, I have a decent reason to be.'' Levi groaned at the thought of the conversation earlier.

''And what may that be?'' Eren asked.

''Believe me, you wouldn't want to know.'' ''Can I guess then? Is it about Hanji?'' Eren asked.

Levi didn't respond.

''Maybe something about how you're thirty and still single?'' Fuck was he a mind reader?

'' For the record Im not thirty, im twenty nine.''

'' And a half.'' Eren added slyly.

"Go back to your own desk. I have work to do and so do you.''

''I hit a sore spot, didn't I?'' Eren's eyes shone with triumph, and if this wasn't the situation they were in right now Levi would've gotten lost in them as usual.

''Get back to work, you shitty brat.''

''Alright, alright, whatever you say old man.'' Eren smiled, making Levi's old little gay heart flutter.

''Watch it, I just may fire you, you know.'' Eren laughed.

''Yeah, right. Levi, I know you won't. People like me who can put up with your bullshit don't just exist everywhere.''

''You're the worst assistant I ever had.'' Levi stated.

''Oh Levi, I'm the _only_ assistant you ever had.''

''Go print some copies of this paper and fuck yourself while you're at it.'' Levi ordered. ''Or let me fuck you,that'd be better.'' He thought. 

''Yes, _sir_.'' Eren said, taking the papers from Levi's hand and headed out. Levi's eyes immediately went to his retreating form, taking in the way Eren will move his hips as he walked.

' _' Shit, fucking Hanji was right.'_ ' Levi thought to himself. Though you can't really blame him when Eren had such an illegal ass that's probably firm yet squishy to the touch. Oh god he wants a touch, and- ' _'Fuck, I am not going to think about that, not while I'm at work.'_ ' Levi smacked himself a little and directed his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~

The moment Levi got back from work, and in the safety confinement of his own bedroom, he threw his suitcase to the floor, not caring where it landed, got on his bed and practically tore his pants down, relieving of his hard on of it's restraints. He sighed as his dick sprang up as his hand flew to it.

Fuck Hanji, fuck Erwin, but most of all, fuck Eren Jaeger. Fuck him. That bitch practically teased him until he went crazy. Bending down to pick up scattered papers, which is practically shoving his ass up in full display, for Levi's clear view. Also bumping into the shorter man, accidently brushing against Levi's groin. Then those bastards dare to flirt with his Eren. his Eren with his lean, muscled body that never failed to please Levi's eyes, his Eren with the flawless eyes that shone with lust in each and every one of Levi's wet dreams, his Eren that belonged to him only. They can go fuck anyone else in the office but they better get their filthy hands off of his smoking hot assistant before Levi shove a broomstick up their ass. To make it worse, Eren even flirted back, flashing them his blinding angelic that always made Levi's heart soar. He nearly killed someone when Hanji groped Eren's ass, winking at him all the while as Eren's cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

Fuck, Levi's hand quickened his pace, using the pearly white liquid that's dripping down his shaft as lubricant. He grunted imagining it was Eren's soft hands doing this to him instead of himself. Oh how good Eren's hands will feel against his dirty cock. He needed Eren so much, god he wanted a taste of Eren. Just one little taste would be enough.

It's been two years, two fucking years, since he first met the brunette. A year and a half since Levi started yearning for the younger male. This was unbelievable, being so caught up with someone that was so young and innocent, someone so beautiful with so much determination and so much talent. To the short ravenette, Eren was perfect, no more than that, and absolutely no one can change that thought of his. To Levi, Eren jaeger was his ideal partner, his perfect, pretty little sex god. If only Eren knew how much, just how badly his boss wanted to fuck his adorable little ass.

Levi moaned, throwing his head back as he thought how good Eren would be, with that tight ass of his. One hand gripped his white bedsheets as the other furiously worked on his raging cock. That was currently oozing precum out of the slit.

''Oh Eren.~'' Levi moaned as his grip on the sheets tightened. He remembered that one time when they had fell, with Eren's curved body falling on top of Levi, and coincidentally Eren's hand landed on Levi's dick, making the both of them blush at the contact. Although the touch had been brief, Levi still remember it clearly, the feeling etched into his mind where it was stored for later uses, such as right now.

Levi's dirty mind started wondering. Would Eren be dirty in bed, or innocent like a virgin? Shit, he didn't even know if Eren had experience before or not. Would the taller male have naughty kinks? What was his thoughts on sex toys? Would he be a cock slut? What would be his favorite position? Where would they fuck first? His apartment? Or Levi's house. On a bed? Up a wall? Maybe even on the floor? Would they have steaming hot shower sex afterwards? Fuck, was Eren an uke or a seme? If he was an seme, there would be a problem, though Levi didn't know if he actually minded bottoming for the brunette or not.

Levi's hands picked up their pace as a familiar pool of heat appeared in Levi's stomach. His toes curled, mind still lingered on the brunette who was the subject of his many wet dreams. He will be damned if Eren ever found out about this. But fuck, he could do this all day, just thinking about his hot assistant naked sprawled out on Levi's bed sent thrills down Levi's spine. Maybe he'll be able to handcuff him against his headboard. Oh god, having Eren all tied up and defenseless would be hot as fuck.

Sweet Eren, who looks so much of an angel whenever he smiles, who could be bratty and sassy at times, was just flawless. he's a shitty brat, but he's the only shitty brat that can bring Levi down to his knees, however you want to interpret that.

With a cry and a final jerk of his hand, Levi came, splattering his white cum over his chest, sheets, his inner thighs and his hand. He lay there panting, trying to catch his breath, licking his own orgasm off of his fingers. Some of the remaining cum dripped down from his cock, making a pool of itself in between Levi's pale, parted legs.

God, he needs to shower, a long one at that because lord knows he needs to cleanse his body, heart, mind, and soul. All of which are filthy, if you can understand what I mean by that. Maybe Levi has such a fondness for cleanliness because he, himself is dirty beyond, way beyond the word dirty. He has a need for sex that could top those of a hormonal teenager at the height of their puberty. Can you really blame him though? This is all Jaeger's fault for making him so horny.

~*~*~*~*~

"Fancy seeing you here this early.'' Levi stated as he greeted Eren.

''Don't look so surprised,okay? I can be up early if I want to be.''

''Whatever you say, brat.'' Levi rolled his eyes at the brunette's childish remark.

''Don't be so glum, I didn't want to be here either.''

''Idiot, unlike you, I actually want to be here. I like the calm atmosphere.'' Levi retorted as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, allowing the two to step inside the building.

''What? No way! I mean I know you're an early bird and all but I would've never thought you'd want to be here at six a.m. in the morning!'' Eren exclaimed as they went in the elevators. Levi clicked the 3 button and the doors closed and the elevator went up.

''Jeez, can you tone it down a bit. It's too early to be hearing your loud yapping.'' Eren frowned.

'' You know you like it. As least I'm not the real life version of Grumpy from Snow White.''

''Shut it Jaeger.'' Levi sighed. ''Why must you ruin my morning like this?'' ''Because someone,''Eren eyed his boss '' decided to give me extra work yesterday that I couldn't finish.''

''Im so sorry that you're incompetent.'' Levi grunted, as the pair walked into his personal office. 

'I'm so sorry that I'm disturbing your morning tea time at the office, which I take that you use to fap yourself.'' At this, Levi suddenly stopped in his tracks as the events from last night (and the night before, last week's, you know) came crashing back at him.

''Holy shit, you really do that?!'' Eren yelled as he noticed Levi's pause.

"I do not, for your information. I don't know _how_ the hell you came up with that bullshit, but I at least have the decency of not jerking myself off in my office. " Levi glared at the brunette.

"...I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Eren's eyes saddened, which Levi did not like, more so because he knows that he was the cause.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Shit, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that."Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose at his shit for excuse of an apology. Though Eren, on the other hand, considered it okay.

Eren beamed as he hugged Levi, settling himself into the older man's arms. Levi stood there for a bit, startled, until he awkwardly hugged Eren back. It was because he made Eren sad, not because he wants to hug Eren and inhale his scent, okay?

"Levi, you smell nice." Eren commented as he buried his face into the crook of Levi's neck. Oh shit, this was bad. Eren doesn't even know that he was doing things to Levi. And just because of a simple compliment too.

"Eren stop it." Okay that was a lame attempt to make him stop. In his defense, Levi is enjoying is more than he should be, alright.

"No, you smell so _good_." Eren replied, then did something Levi would've never thought he'd do.

Eren _moaned._ Like not even a soft whimper. Like a downright moan someone would breathe out during sex. 

Eren suddenly pulled away, his hands to his face, probably covering his blush. 

"Oh fuck it. I-...I didn't mean to do that. You just smelled so...so good and then...Shit, I'm not making this any better am I?" Eren stammered out. "I'm so sorry, Levi." Tears swelled up in his eyes and Levi just stood there unsure of what to do. 

"Eren, it's okay. Don't cry, dear god, please don't cry. " Levi hugged Eren,running his hands up and down his back in attempt to soothe his little angel. 

"Levi please don't hate me. I don't want you to hate me. Nor be disgusted. I'll be damned if you do. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Eren was shaking in Levi's arms. 

"Eren, look at me." Eren didn't obey just kept sobbing in Levi's arms. Out of things to do, Levi did the only logical thing to do at the moment, he kissed him. 

It was a light kiss at first. Although surprised, Eren immediately kissed back. Seconds passed and suddenly they were in a full make out session. Hungry mouthes licked,nipped, and danced with each other. Levi soon dominated the kiss, attacking Eren's wet cavern with all his might. 

Levi pushed them to the door, locking it as Eren's legs wrapped around his waist. Fuck that was hot. Eren hands grabbed at Levi's hair, pulling as another wrapped itself around his neck. 

The kissed turned into something else as Levi started attacking Eren's neck. Levi sucked at Eren's tiny Adam's apple and bit at Erens neck, marking him up. Eren grabbed his tie and pulled it off and started unbuttoning his suit. Levi did the same as he carried his assistant towards his desk, laying Eren onto it, knocking over some papers that Levi could care less about right now. 

Eren grinded against his clothes erection and any resolve Levi had to stop, disappeared. 

"Fuck Eren." Levi growled he started unbuckling his belt. 

"Levi," Eren moaned his name and fuck it sounded so good to Levi's ears."You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"Believe me, I do. You don't know how many times you drove me crazy." Eren giggled.

"So you did notice it whenever I 'accidentally' dropped something and bent down to pick it up?"

"Fuck you, showing your glorious ass while I couldn't touch it."

"Well it is true that you can't spell assistant without 'ass'." Levi stared at Eren for making that lame pun. 

"If it was anyone but you, I would've gone soft at that." Eren growled. 

"Don't you dare think about fucking someone else when we're like this." Eren pulling him into another hungry kiss as they both successfully got their pants off. 

"Fuck preparation," Eren moaned out when Levi started coating his fingers with saliva."Don't need it. I fuck myself with my fingers for you every night."

Levis dick twitched at that. 

"You just know how to turn me on,don't you?"

"Hurry up and fuck me already, old man. "

"Now, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Levi pushed his tip in, slightly amazed at how smoothly he went in. So Eren really did prepare himself for him. What a good boy he is. Although his cock jumped at that, he didn't continue, causing Eren to glare at him. 

"Levi, fuck me." Eren whined. 

"Now that's not how you ask for something, didn't they teach you manners in grade school, hmm?" Levi smirked at Eren's reaction. Which mostly consisted of moaning and whimpering. 

"Didn't they teach you not to be an asshole?"

"That's not how you as for something you want. "

"Levi, _please_." Eren moaned. 

"Please, _what_?" All those times when Eren teased him, now the tables has turned. Payback is a bitch.

"Please, oh please just fuck me. I've waited for this for so long." 

"Let's see...I refuse." Levi smirked as Eren glared furiously at him. 

"Levi, please. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for days! I want you to pound into my ass hole, my slutty holeI want to feel you inside of me. I've want this, I need this. Oh please, Levi I beg of you, fuck me." Eren begged shamelessly

"Now that's more like it. Was that so hard for you to do? No right?"

"Levi, _please_." 

Levi replied by thrusting inside all at once, making Eren arch his back and scream Levi's name in pleasure. 

"You are so fucking, tight." Levi grunted as he melted into Eren's tight heat.Levi gave Eren a few moments to adjust, kissing and sucking a this neck, diverting Eren's focus before thrusting again, starting up a pace. He poked around a bit trying to find that one spot that'll please Eren the most until Eren whimpered loudly.

"Found it.~" Levi smirked. Eren will occasionally push his hips back to meet Levi pace and they'll both moan in unison.  

One thing about Eren. He was very vocal. _Very_. Levi swear if there was people in this building right now, they'll hear it even in the first floor.  Levi's mouth marked up Eren's chest as Eren engraved his nails into Levi's back. Levis mouth was just as talented as his cock as it played with Eren's nipple, making it rock hard as his hand toyed with the other, giving it a sharp pinch once in a while, making Eren gasp in pure bliss, with a Levi pounding his ass. 

"You like that don't you, having your nipples played with while you're fucked deep." Levi whispered into Eren's ear, nibbling at it, and smirked as Eren nodded His cheeks flushed a deep crimson. This was so much better than any fantasy that Levi had came up with for the past year. The real thing was so much better.  

"Oh Levi!~"

Eren tightens around his cock, warning him and Levi nodded, feeling his own release coming up. 

In one split second, they both came, Levi in Eren, Eren with his cum gushing out over their chests and Levi's desk. It'd be a hassle cleaning that up later. 

"That was...fucking amazing" Eren panted and they lay limp against each, still catching their breath. 

"I always wanted to have office sex."Levi admitted. 

"Make that two of us. You don't know how many times I dreamed of you fucking me vover this desk of yours." Eren smiles slyly at him.

"I can imagine."

"Your dick was bigger than I imagined though."

"Keep saying things like that and I'll fuck you again."

"You know I wouldn't mind."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be limping today, but yeah. " Eren took Levi  hands and got up slowly to his feet. 

"Good, although I wouldn't have minded carrying you all day long."

"That sounds nice." Eren smiled at the thought. 

"Then those bastards will need to back off of you." 

"What, you jealous?"

"No," Levi groped Eren's rear earning a surprised gasp from his adorable Uke.  "This ass is mine now after all." Levi smirked as he kissed Eren's neck

~*~*~*~*~

"So, you've finally gotten the Jaeger booty?" Hanji wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

"Yes, now leave me alone. " Levi replied, not glancing up from the report he's currently writing. 

"Tell me, why did Eren take a day off today? The only time Eren ever took a day off was when he twisted his ankle really bad.Did you break his hips?"

"That's none of your concern, shitty glasses."

"Oh come on, don't be so secretive. I'm your best friend! Tell me, odd you guys fuck in the shower? On the bed?"

"Leave me alone before I break your glasses. " Hanji frowned. 

"Fine, but you won't keep it a secret forever! I'll find out one day! With that Hanji left, slamming the door shut, leaving Levi alone in his quiet office where he and Eren had fucked the day before. Now alone with his thoughts, he went back to work thinking about how Eren is patiently waiting for him at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I suck at this okay. I tried though. Don't expect too much from a first timer ( on ao3 ). I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
